Lágrimas
by Tyki Moon
Summary: ...Não precisa dizer mais nada Neji, Palavras não são mais necessárias... [CONTINUAÇÃO DE PALAVRAS... Dedicada a todos que me ajudaram deixando Review na outra fic. Especialmente a Kakashisenpai]


Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence Ç.Ç [entra em desespero 

**Obs: **Neji que narra/vive/pensa a Fic toda...

* * *

**_Lágrimas_**

A noite chegará como quem não quisesse nada. O céu estava limpo, se eu quisesse poderia até contar as estrelas... Mas sinceramente a única coisa que quero hoje em dia, não tem certeza se poderei um dia ter...

Estou eu aqui, Hyuuga Neji, sentado debaixo de uma árvore, olhando o céu e tentando compreender a mim mesmo...

A cada dia que se passa essa tal de escuridão que me assombra, tenta me sugar mais, minha única esperança é a sua ajuda...

Mas como?

Como você poderia me ajudar? Sendo que eu fui um tolo, com meu "Orgulho" e acabei magoando-te e te afastando de mim...

Meu maior desejo sempre fora ter você para mim, porém meu "ego" falou mais alto e agora só me resta apenas uma lembrança...

A lembrança de nossa infância...

Lembro-me que naquela época tudo era diferente. Às vezes tenho até vontade de voltar ao passado, voltar a ter aquela inocência que só as crianças têm... Voltar e tentar corrigir tudo de errado que fiz a você...

Levanto-me e passo a fitar a árvore que há pouco tempo estava encostado.

Lembro-me de nós e de quão inocente éramos naquela época...

_-----------------------_ _Flashback ------------------------_

_- Corra Neji – Falava Hinata-sama enquanto me puxava pela mão. _

_Nós corríamos de mãos dadas, vivíamos sempre juntos, éramos nós: duas crianças com pensamentos bobos, porém puros e inocentes._

_- Hinata, onde está me levando? – Perguntei a ela, parando em seguida de correr._

_Hinata me olhou com ternura e com um sorriso nos lábios me respondeu._

_- Não se preocupe Neji... Apena confie em mim. _

_Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, era sempre assim perto de Hinata-sama...Poderia ser o mais frio dos invernos e eu me sentia como se estivesse no mais escaldante verão._

_Continuamos correndo até entrar em um pequeno Bosque, eu nunca tinha ido lá. Parecia ser mal assombrado, as árvores eram grandes e largas cobriam tudo por lá, o sol era pouco notado. Era como se o Bosque se fechasse a partir do momento que nós entramos._

_Hinata continuava a me puxar e eu não largava a mão a mão dela por nada. Sentia-me meio estranho naquele lugar, a cada ar que respirava sentia que meu peito se limpava, mas posso dizer que não estava muito avontade, se não fosse por Hinata-sama eu sairia correndo._

_Ela me puxou até chegarmos numa Clareira. O local era muito bonito, era como se o Bosque estivesse guardando um tesouro apenas para si. Lá o sol era notável e as flores viviam felizes uma mais bela que a outra, porém algo chamou minha atenção. No centro da clareira existia uma única árvore, ela era grande e alta, suas folhas eram verdes e vivas, parecia que era dessa árvore que saía toda força vitalidade que o Bosque precisasse._

_- Neji... Neji... Neji! – Acordei de meus devaneios com Hinata-sama me chamando. –Venha logo... – Hinata-sama mal terminou de pronunciar e se virou andando diretamente a única árvore da clareira, e eu apenas a segui parando alguns passos atrás dela._

_- Vamos escrever nossos nomes aqui Neji._

_No começo não entendi muito bem o que Hinata-sama quis dizer com isso e ela deve ter percebido isso olhando para meu rosto..._

_- Eu vi duas pessoas escreverem seus nomes em uma árvore e... Eles pareciam se gostar muito... Eu gosto muito de você Neji. Por isso quero escrever nossos nomes aqui. – Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, dava para notar sua timidez. Ela não conseguia me encarar apenas fitava o chão._

_------------------------------ Fim do Flashback --------------------------------_

Ainda olhando a árvore levanto minha mão e a toco, mesmo depois de anos ainda é notável a caligrafia de duas crianças, num desenho coração escrito Neji e Hinata...

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem, como poderia esquecer?

Mesmo não tendo certeza...

Acho que sempre fui apaixonado por Hinata-sama... Uma menina tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão determinada e corajosa.

Meu coração sempre pertenceu á ti, Hinata-sama... Porém o ódio e o rancor me cegaram e toda a história que construí com você, eu perdi...

Tudo por causa de um sentimento falso e destruidor.

Continuei ali parado com os pensamentos longes, quando sinto que atrás de mim alguém me observava... Olhei lentamente para trás e do de cara com a imagem mais linda que já vi... Hinata-sama sorrindo para mim.

Um sorriso tão resplandecente que deixou meu coração contente, ela estava perfeita seus cabelos soltos, seu corpo... Parecia um anjo.

Não sei quando tempo fiquei te olhando, só sei que quando dei por mim você estava me abraçando...

- Esse lugar é especial, não é Neji? – Hinata sussurrou ao meu ouvido, me surpreendi com essa atitude de Hinata-sama, ela estava diferente, mas algo dentro de mim falava que era a mesma garota de anos atrás.

A abracei mais forte sentindo cada parte de seu corpo junto ao meu, seu perfume que inalava me embriagava, sua pele macia que se arrepiava a cada toque meu...

Fiquei ali abraçado a ela aproveitando cada segundo, me lembro o quanto fui rude com Hinata-sama e ela com apenas um simples abraço consegue me tirar da escuridão que a muito tempo tentava sair.

Senti uma lágrima solitária escorrer sem ser convidada pelo meu rosto...

Tenho medo...

Medo de morrer e não conseguir me desculpar...

Medo de viver e consegui realizar meu maior sonho... Sonho de ter você, Hinata-sama ao meu lado. E mais uma lágrima caí pela minha face sem permissão...

O abraço que continuávamos se desmanchou você mais uma vez me fitava com ternura e carinho. A lágrima que estava em minha face se desmanchou e, mais uma vez me surpreendi com você...

Senti sua mão leve e macia em meu rosto, enxugando a lágrima que insistira em cair. No meu rosto a marca da lágrima e da tristeza se desmanchou e virou um tímido sorriso puro e verdadeiro que há muito tempo não reconhecia em mim mesmo...

- Hinata-sama eu... – Comecei a falar, mas fui interrompido. Senti você colocando o dedo em meus lábios, fazendo sinal para me calar.

- Não precisa dizer nada Neji... Palavras não são mais necessárias.

Senti você se aproximar... Sua respiração se mesclar com a minha, seus lábios se rossarem aos meus tímidamente, seu corpo colar ao meu... Formando um pequeno laço de amor que a tanto tempo sonhara...

Um beijo tímido, apenas para confortar um coração sem esperança... Apenas para provar o quão errado fui em apenas acreditar no destino e esquecer de seguir meu coração...

Acabado o beijo, te abraço com toda minha força e sussurro em seu ouvido as três palavras que a tempo queria lhe dizer...

" Eu te amo "

* * *

Olá n /

Bom... Aí está a continuação de "Palavras"... Espero não ter desapontado a niguém Ç.Ç

Desculpa se o casal está meio que diferente ú.ù ... Achei eles fofos desse jeito n.n'

Agradeço do fundo do meu coração de pilão a vocês que mandaram review na outra fic n.n

E dedico essa Fic em forma de um " **_MUITO OBRIGADA_**" á :

- _**Kakashi-senpai**_

-_ **E - Pontas**_

_- **SakuraSouke**_

-**_ Katsura Kaori_**

Sem vocês não teria uma continuação... Muito Obrigada mesmo n.n

E se não for pedir muito... Mandem Review dizendo o que vocês acharam...

Se acharam uma porcaria ou se acharam que a fic ficou legalzinha...

Desde já... Muito agradecida Mayara.


End file.
